un expressible love
by CalebStorm
Summary: Its been two years since Harry left Hogwarts; but he's been having dreams of Cedric.  Meanwhile in the Weasley household Ron and Hermione drop the bombshell of their marriage and Percy is hiding a dark secret, that he loves Harry - YAOI Warning HarryxPerc
1. Chapter 1  Coming Out

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter – Rowling did an awesome job with the books. **

**This is my first fanfic so please feel free to leave reviews.**

**Not quite sure where this is going to go, so anything you want to see feel free to leave me a message and I'll review and get back to you.**

**Rated M for future lemon **

**Harry x Percy. Ron x Hermione, Ginny x OC**

**Current word count – 1,425**

Harry rolled over for the third time that night, Cedric had come to him again; the experience had woke him up – oh how he longed to go back to sleep. A car streaked past the hidden Grimmauld place causing Harry to give up the ghost and get up. Placing his glasses back on he scanned the room for his wand, he found it moments later pointing haphazardly from the pocket of his robes, _lumos_ he muttered; the wand tip ignited giving him some light. "Master is up early today, Kreacher didn't think master would be awake for hours yet"

"It's alright Kreacher I'm going out"

"Kreacher wonders what time Master will be home."

"I'm going over to the Weasley's Kreacher, so I'll be home late"

"Kreacher will clean the house until then" Kreacher continued to mutter under his breath while stroking Master Regulus' locket.

Mrs Weasley was throwing the remnants of last night's dinner into the pig pen, a bucket of corn seeds scattering itself lazily over the chicken coop as Harry apparated. "Harry! What an unexpected pleasure dear." She crowed as she pulled the raven haired youth into her bosom. "Thank you Mrs Weasley, I'm sorry about the time. I couldn't sleep, and I knew you'd be up" he regretted his words instantly as Mrs Weasley went a shade of red. He'd forgotten the Weasley family hated people patronizing them "What I meant was-"she cut him off "Never mind dear, I knew what you meant. Come in, come in; I'm about to start breakfast and Arthur should be home from work soon" Harry smiled and followed her into the kitchen where a battered old radio played Celestina Warbeck "A cauldron full of hot love" Mrs Weasley hummed along as she ushered Harry into a seat and flicked her wand at the pots and pans. "Tea dear?" she asked as the kettle appeared in front of them, the steam issuing from the spout told Harry she had just been about to make breakfast, he didn't know why this shocked him. For years he'd thought secretly that Mrs Weasley could have been about to go to bed but would have been 'making dinner' had he turned up at midnight – thankfully that sinister thought could be laid to rest. "Yes please Mrs Weasley" she poured him a cup, flicking her wand again at the pots and pans "Help yourself to milk and sugar dear" footsteps from the living room alerted them to the newcomer; her bushy brown hair hung in erratic tendrils as she wiped the sleep from her half opened eyes "Oh hey Harry" Harry smiled at his best friend "Hey Hermione"

"When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago"

"You didn't tell us you were coming"

"No, well, I uh, it was kind of short notice" Harry kicked himself, Hermione was the smartest witch he knew, she'd see through his lame reply. As expected her eyes narrowed as though she thought there was something he was hiding. "I'll be back to help in a second Molly" Hermione said as she threw a pretty blue cloak around her shoulders and. Grabbing Harry's hand, dragged him from the house "So what's up? And don't say 'nothing' Harry; I've known you for far too long now. I know when you're lying." Harry sighed "All right, I've been dreaming of Cedric"

"But Harry he's dead"

"I know Hermione, I was there remember"

"He's come back from the dead?"

"I don't think so, it's not possible to bring people back from the dead Hermione, and I lost the stone of resurrection when I went into the forest that day"

"Then what do you mean by dreaming about him?"

"Well, you know how you feel about Ron?"

"Oh Harry, you've only just realised your gay?" Harry backed up "Hey, I said I was dreaming of Cedric, not that I fancied him" Hermione giggled rather girlishly. "Harry it's obvious what the problem is, your gay. I have wondered ever since you dumped Ginny" Harry looked crestfallen "It's not a problem, at least not with me" Harry looked at her, emerald eyes locking with brown "Well, you know how Ron is; it's not that he's against gays. It's just, well, he doesn't understand them" Harry scoffed "Yeah, and he hate's what he doesn't understand" Hermione sighed "Well, yeah. I guess your right" a couple of loud _cracks_ filled the air scaring the two from their reverie. "Harry!" Mr Weasley called as he strode over, grabbing Harry's hand and shaking it so hard Harry thought his arm would break. "Hello Mr Weasley, how was work?" Harry asked, prying his hand from Arthurs. "It's been quite busy, muggles, bless them, will fall for muggle baiting" Hermione scowled; she hated the wizarding community who looked down on those with muggle parents or muggles in general. "I thought they'd all been rounded up after the whole Hogwarts thing" Arthur shook his head "Unfortunately not, which is why I'm back on the case. The minister felt it an idea to use my expertise" Percy Weasley cleared his throat; Harry hadn't even seen him stood there. "Father, it's probably better to discuss this inside" Mr Weasley nodded and ushered the three youngsters into the house "Morning Arthur" Molly chimed as she finished preparing the breakfast.

After breakfast, and much chattering wherein Harry had discovered Arthur Weasley's rise from the small office he had been in, to 'Head of International Wizarding relations', Harry was finishing his second cup of tea when Ginny bustled into the kitchen "Harry? When did you get here?" she asked pulling him into a hug, even though he'd broken up with her Harry had still remained really good friends with Ginny Weasley. "This morning quite early, I couldn't sleep and thought it had been too long since I visited"; "It has been too long" the deep husky voice heralded the arrival of his friend Ron. "Hello Harry" he smiled as he sat down opposite the table and next to Hermione. "Morning Ron" Harry murmured as he caught Hermione's eye, almost choking on his tea as he did so "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I don't care how late you get home from work; but I don't want to see any more of Weasley's wizarding wheezes left in my house" Ron smirked "Yes mum. I took over from Fred when, well you know" He added the ending in an aside to Harry. Harry nodded and turned unconsciously to the picture that hung in the living room of the departed Weasley's lost in the battle of Hogwarts.

Underneath the table Harry felt a warm pressure touch his hand, turning back to the table he saw Percy flush a deep crimson red before shooting from the room so fast he could have apparated. "He's been doing that a lot lately" Ron said, bemusement obvious in the tone of his voice. Harry felt a stirring in his underwear, had Percy really just squeezed his hand. "Oh that boy! I don't know what's come over him, firstly he dumps Penelope then he spends all hours in his room when he's not working." Molly grumbled as she began clearing up, Harry stood up "Do you mind if I go see if he'll talk to me?" The gathered Weasley's and Hermione looked at him, a knowing look crossed Hermione's face and she hid her smirk behind a hand "If he will dear, but he wont talk to any of us" Harry left the room and headed up the stairs, stopping to draw a deep breath as he stopped in front of Percy's bedroom. He held the breath and knocked. "Come in" he opened the door and stepped into the bedroom, Percy's eyes were red; he'd obviously been crying.

"What's up Percy?" Harry asked as he sat on the end of the red heads bed. Percy blushed furiously but looked resolutely away "It's nothing Harry"

"It looks like nothing. Especially when you've been crying"

"I wasn't crying, I've just been working on a potion which involved onion root"

Harry looked around the room, "If you say so Perce, but you have no ingredients and no cauldron out" Percy blushed even more as Harry shot down his transparent lie. "You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you." Harry growled inwardly "Try me, because you squeezed my hand Percy, don't deny it because I know you did" Percy squawked uneasily "I didn't think you'd know it was me" Harry laughed. "Percy I've been out with Ginny, Ron and Hermione are my best friends and I doubt your parents would be squeezing my hand under the table." Percy turned then to look at Harry "Ok, if you just _have_ to know. Harry I'm gay"


	2. Chapter 2 The First Kiss

**Here goes for another chapter; much thanks to storyprincess92 for the review :D that made my day reading that :D**

**Unfortunately there won't be lemon in this chapter either, the first two (possibly three) are going to be plot bunnies leading up to some better stuff, so bear with me **

**Also poll – Anyone think of a character name for Ginny's OC romance? Or should I keep it within the Harry Potter world, in which case who would you match her with? Review me answers please.**

**Current word count – 3,146**

Harry felt his mouth drop "Y-your gay?" Percy nodded "And that's why you ended it with Penelope?" Percy nodded again "Yes, she wasn't too impressed, but after a few weeks she came around; she's been my confidant." Harry reclined so he was resting on his elbows "And you haven't told your family?" Percy squeaked "No, I couldn't possibly tell them." Harry sighed "I know, I know how Ron would –"he was stopped in his tracks as an ear piercing shriek echoed through the house. Percy frowned "What in the?" He shared a brief confused look with Harry before they shot down the stairs, Percy a second in front of Harry.

They both entered the kitchen to Ginny pretending to vomit into her breakfast, Mrs Weasley was positively beaming and Mr Weasley trying – and failing – to get his wife to sit back down. Ron was dusting his knees down and Hermione was nowhere to be seen. "What was that scream?" Percy asked as he looked from one member of the Weasley family to another "Ron just proposed" Mrs Weasley gushed as Percy gaped at Ron "Where's Hermione now?" Harry asked, just as awed as Percy. "She ran into the garden"

"What did she say?"

"Yes of course"

"Well I didn't think she would have-"the voices trailed off as Harry got further from the house "Hermione!" he called "I'm here Harry" Hermione called from behind the pig pen "What are you doing out here?"

"Ron asked me to marry him"

"Yeah he already told me"

"I said yes"

"Yeah he was telling Percy as I left the house"

"Then I came over all faint and had to get some fresh air" Harry smiled softly and pulled her into a hug, something he would never normally have done "Your silly sometimes Hermione, you know that right?" she sniffled slightly before pulling herself upright "I'd better go borrow pig to let mum and dad know" Harry nodded "Yeah, plus Ron'll think you got cold feet or you changed your mind if you don't go back in the house" Hermione laughed "He is like that" she replied as she stepped in front of Harry. They headed towards the house in silence "Oh did you manage to find out what was wrong with Percy?" Harry blushed slightly "I, uh, well yeah I did. But that's something I can't really tell you." Hermione gave him a quizzical look "By the look on your face Harry it's something big" Harry shrugged "Well yeah, it is, and it isn't"

"Is it? You-know-what?"

"What's you-know-what?"

"You know, g-a-y" Harry turned scarlet "Oh! _That_, well, again Hermione that isn't for me to say" Hermione smirked as Harry deadpanned, realising she'd outsmarted him "Oh I'm not going to tell Ron don't worry" Harry smiled after a few seconds "Well, I don't know how you're going to-"

"I can't believe this, Harry, you _told_ her?"

Harry looked at Percy, horror written across both of their faces "What? No Percy I didn-"

"No he didn't tell me, I guessed" Hermione cut across Harry, who was getting a bit frustrated with people cutting him off mid-stream. "Oh, well, I, uhm, sorry Harry" Percy looked flustered as he stepped back into the house and disappeared from the kitchen. "I'd better go and talk to him" Harry muttered as Hermione re-opened the door, Hermione nodded as she took her place next to Ron "Oh Hermione there you are! I was just telling Arthur we must find his mothers old ring-"no one had noticed Harry slip back up the stairs.

He knocked but didn't wait for the answer as he opened Percy's door "I thought you'd be back" Percy muttered as Harry took his previous position on Percy's bed. "Well I hadn't finished what I was saying before we got interrupted Perce" Percy cringed "Could you not use that nickname? Fred and George used to use it, it drives me mad" Harry shrugged "Of course, I didn't know" Percy smiled "We never really got much chance to talk you and I, did we Harry?"

"Well no not really"

"I never hated you, you know"

"I didn't think you hated me Percy, but when you were at Hogwarts you were such a, well you were the model Prefect and then Head Boy afterwards. It always felt like I was nothing more than a trouble-maker to you"

Percy laughed "Well I did think you had a certain lack of manners when it came to rules, but you were harmless enough"

"Fred and George did worse" Percy cringed again "When I think of the amount of times I caught those two" he turned with a smile to Harry "I really am sorry, I didn't mean to bite your head off" Harry nodded "I know" he placed his hand experimentally on Percy's thigh; the red head shuddered at the touch. "Harry, come on, you're not gay" Harry nodded "I am Percy" Percy brushed his hand away quickly, as though it had scolded him "Your only saying that"

"Percy I'm honestly not. Listen, before you and your dad turned up I was just telling Hermione about my dreams"

"What dreams? They can have important meanings Harry"

"I know" Harry said with a sigh "I did divination remember, anyway, in the dreams I was, well I was being quite _intimate_ with Cedric"

"Who?"

"Cedric, you know, Cedric Diggory"

"Amos Diggory's boy? Wasn't he killed by you-know-who?" Harry rolled his eyes "Come on Percy, it's been two years since Voldemort (Percy winced) died, surely you can use his name now." Percy shook his head "But he was wasn't he?" Harry sighed again "Yes, Cedric was killed by Voldemort, right after the triwizard tournament." Before Percy could reply he continued "So anyway, I've been having these dreams. Hermione laughed at me, said she'd known since I dumped Ginny"

"I had wondered why you'd done that"

"Yeah, well I'm gay too." Percy laughed "I'm sorry Harry that sounded really corny" Harry smiled "It did didn't it?" Percy laid a hand on top of Harry's "So you're still living at Grimmauld Place?" Harry nodded "Yeah I-" Percy jumped off the bed quickly, whipping his wand out so fast Harry could barely blink at the speed "_Evanesco"_ Harry looked confused as Percy sat back down, a moment later the door opened "Jeez Percy, you didn't need to make it disappear. That was my last Extendible Ear" Harry almost laughed out loud "Ron were you trying to eavesdrop on a private conversation?"

"You're my best friend, it isn't natural. Cooped up in here with him."

"I'll be down shortly"

"Hermione and I will be in our room"

"I'll send Harry up in an hour then" Percy smirked, Ron's ears went pink "I don't know what you're talking about" Percy grinned evilly "I've heard you ickle Ronnie" Ron slammed the door shut so hard on his way out that it came off its hinges. "I'll do it _reparo"_ Harry said pointing his wand at the door, the raven haired youth and red head watched the door reattach itself. Percy sighed "Sorry about that Harry" Harry shrugged "It's ok, I'm used to breaking things. I still haven't worked out how to remove the portrait of Sirius' mum from the hallway."

"I didn't mean that, I meant Ron."

"Oh that's fine, I was going to say, you should come and visit sometime."

"Don't you have work?"

"My next Auror exam isn't for another week or so"

"You're still taking them?" Harry nodded "Well I kind of failed poisons and detecting them, but I always was a lousy potions maker" Percy laughed "I'll have to give you a helping hand to revise." Harry smiled. "I'd like that, right better go before you find another Extendible Ear under the door" Percy smirked "I was just thinking that '_last one'_ ha! If that was his last one then I'm a hippogriff" Harry laughed "Right, well see you soon Perc-"he was cut off again as Percy's lips closed with his, the red head's lips still coated with the taste of the toast he'd had for breakfast. "Percy I-"Ginny screamed as she opened the door, Harry pulled apart quickly; Percy grabbed her and pulled her into the room "Oh it's just Ginny, thought it was another Extendible Ear" he added loudly as he closed the door.

"So spill, when did you two get together" Ginny asked, barely suppressing the girlish squeal as she was dumped unceremoniously on Percy's bed. "We aren't together"; "Don't tell anyone what you saw" the two young men said simultaneously. She looked from one to the other "Percy I kept your Penelope secret, I can keep this one. And Harry, just because we broke up doesn't mean it's any of my business if you're going out with my older brother now" The young red head was saved any further interrogation as Mrs Weasley burst into the room "What was all that screaming about?" Harry looked crestfallen, every time he stayed someone got in trouble "Well I went to open Percy's door to ask him something and he pulled his wand on me. Apparently Ron's been playing with the Extendible Ears in the house again"

"I was getting ready to make another one vanish" Percy added

"Well, Ginny make sure you knock next time" Mrs Weasley flustered as she walked out of the room, the door swinging shut slowly behind her. "So you'll keep the secret then?" Ginny looked at Percy, her face the picture of innocence "Oh no! I know that look. Fred and George tried that one way too many times"

"Fine, I'll keep the secret, but seriously. Are you two an item?"

Harry looked at Percy, whose face mirrored his own exasperated expression "We honestly hadn't discussed that" Percy said quietly. Ginny shrugged and stood up "There's hope yet then" Harry followed her from the room "Ginny, please, don't tell _anyone_ not even Hermione." Ginny rolled her eyes "Okay I won't tell anyone. God, you'd think all me and Hermione do is gossip" Harry smirked "No, I saw her in Auror testing, I _know_ all you two do is gossip" Leaving a flabbergasted Ginny stood rooted to the spot Harry climbed the last set of steps to his best friends room, knowing that keeping this from them would be harder than it seemed.

**I'm sorry this chapter was a bit longer and had a lot more dialect in it, but I had a lot of idea's for a potential chapter 2 and 3 so I tried to condense it. But thankfully I've got the majority of the plot bunny stuff out of the way now. As usual.. Read and Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Yaoi Fan Girl

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter; Those rights go to J K Rowling (I realise I forgot to add that onto Chapter 2)**

**Word Count so far – 5,737.**

**Really guys, I've decided to make Ginny's OC romance a member of the Harry Potter world. Who would you like to see her with? I'm thinking either Draco Malfoy or I'm thinking of bringing Oliver Wood back.**

Harry knocked on the familiar wooden door – wincing slightly as the fiery orange hue once more dazzled his eyes. "Oh so you do remember where your friend sleeps" Ron muttered darkly as Harry stepped into the threshold. "Oh for god's sake Ron, I was trying to help Percy." Harry reasoned; his voice strained with the frustration in his voice. Hermione put his arm around Ron's shoulder, adroitly diverting his attention from Harry. The reprise was short lived "So what's wrong with Percy?" Ron asked, his eyes flickering to where Harry had sat himself on the bottom of his and Hermione's bed. "Oh nothing much, just pressure of work." Harry said casting a dark glance at Hermione to stop her from commenting; Ron would know she was lying, whereas he wasn't as good at gauging that from Harry. Ron grunted acceptance "So how is Auror training going?" He asked "Hermione won't really talk about it"

"It's going ok; I've got to retake my Poisons and detection test again. I failed" Ron smirked "Well you never were much of a potions master" Harry grinned in reply "We were always as bad as each other at it" Hermione cleared her throat "You got top marks in the Charms and Transfiguration tests though." Ron laughed "Harry has always been good at that though, when he applies himself." A loud _crack_ made the three of them jump "Master Harry, Kreacher has come to tell you that Master Harry has guests." Harry frowned. "I wasn't expecting anyone, Kreacher tell them I'll be back shortly, and to make themselves comfortable in the lounge." Kreacher bowed low and disapparated with another resounding _crack_. "I'm sorry guys, I've got to go find out who that is" Ron looked sullen, "You guys are always welcome though; Kreacher knows you. He'll see that your fed if I'm not there straight away" Ron seemed to perk up "Sure Harry, can we come over on Saturday?" Harry nodded "Yeah sure, I'll be at home. I'm sorting out the bedrooms to make them more hospitable so you guys can stay over whenever." He followed Ron and Hermione downstairs to finish saying his farewells to the Weasley family.

Harry apparated directly into the kitchen, something he wouldn't normally do. He headed up the flight of stairs to the lounge when he heard Percy's voice "No that's fine Kreacher. I'll wait for Harry to get here" he opened the lounge door and saw Percy sat on the armchair where Sirius had once left a bag of dead rats for Buckbeak the Hippogriff. "Master Harry, it is the Weasley brat" Harry frowned "Kreacher enough, I forbid you from calling Percy a brat"

"That's ok Harry, I realise Kreacher is old"

"That's no excuse, he doesn't call Ron that anymore" Kreacher sidled from the room "Kreacher can you bring up some drinks?" Harry called to the departing house elf. "Listen Harry, I, uh, I just, I just wanted to say sorry for kissing you like that." Harry frowned again "Why are you sorry for that?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you would want to have done that and I-"he was cut off by Harry's lips. The raven haired teen bit gently on Percy's bottom lip, causing the red head to open his mouth for Harry's probing tongue. They broke off minutes later as they heard the mutters of Kreacher outside the door "Well, that was, I, uh, I, wow Harry." Harry smirked as he sat on the sofa and gestured for Percy to take a seat; Kreacher waddled into the room, hampered by a large silver tray set with two mugs, a jar of coffee, a pot of steaming tea and a jug of iced pumpkin juice. "Master Harry did not say which drink he wanted. Kreacher brought a selection" Harry smiled fondly at the house elf as it decanted the tray on an old coffee table Harry had found on an exploration of the house. "Thank you Kreacher" he said as Kreacher began to wander away again, stroking the locket around his neck as he went. "Percy you don't need to apologise for kissing me" he added as he poured two mugs of tea. "Milk?" he added in a business-like manner, gesturing for Percy to help himself. "Well I didn't think, but it doesn't matter, you've kissed me back, I" Percy stammered as he added milk and sugar to his cup. "Look Percy, I'm perfectly capable of choosing who I can and can't snog." Harry said, waving his wand towards the curtains pulling them closed. Another flick of his wand set candles around the room burning, adding a more 'romantic' feel to the room. "I know, but after Ginny, I didn't think, ah I don't know." Percy placed his mug back on the tray and placed his head in his hands. "I just don't know what to do; I can't stop thinking about you. And then I kissed you, I couldn't stop myself." Harry felt shocked as this revelation rocked him back on the sofa. He put his mug down and grabbed Percy's hand. The red-head looked shocked as Harry pulled him over onto the sofa and into a loving embrace. "Harry I-"he said weakly as Harry pressed his lips to Percy's again.

Harry moaned inwardly, he had replayed this scene over and over; just Cedric was normally the guy he was with. He ran an adventurous hand down the arm of his red-headed lover-to-be and let the hand trail across Percy's lap; a bulge forming to show Percy clearly was enjoying this as much as he was. "Wait, no, sorry Harry; I can't ... Not like this." Percy stammered as he pulled away. "I thought you wanted this too?"

"I do Harry, but I really can't just..." Percy blushed. Harry smiled and rubbed the bulge in Percy's robes. "Are you sure?" Percy nodded "I really can't" Harry looked ashen "I'm sorry Harry I really am." Harry nodded "It's okay, I didn't think" Percy stood up "Thank you for the drink Harry." He disapparated on the spot. _Great_ Harry thought, chiding himself mentally.

A few days later an Owl rapped at the window with a letter curled around its leg.

_Dear Harry;_

_I'm still really sorry for the other day; I shouldn't have let it go that far straight away. I was wondering if you fancied meeting up with me in Hogsmead at Madam Puddifoots in a couple of days for an official date – there I said the word. I've heard that is the hardest part. Although it was never like this with Penelope. God I'm getting embarrassed and am rambling even in a letter._

_Kind Regards_

_Percy_

_P.S – use this owl, it'll find me at work._

Harry surveyed the letter with interest; Percy was asking him out on a date! He grabbed a piece of Parchment from the drawer and looked for a quill. "Damn, Kreacher must have hidden it again" he muttered as he grabbed his wand "_Accio_ quill, _Accio _ink" he looked at the open door as the implements flew towards him, putting his wand down he dipped the quill and thought for a few moments.

_Dear Percy;_

_I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed that onto you. Madam Puddifoots? That sounds like a pretty public place. It could come back to your family; but sure. I'd love to meet you there. I'll await your owl with the date of our date._

_Kind Regards_

_Harry_

Harry surveyed the letter and, satisfied with its contents, sealed it back on the owls leg. He opened the window and watched the owl fly into the darkening night. "Master Harry, You have guests, its Master Ronald and Mistress Hermione" Kreacher said as he bowed the two into the room "Hey Harry" Ron said with a smile as he settled himself into the armchair. "Hey Ron, Hermione" Harry said as he closed the window "Who were you writing to?" Hermione asked curiously as she seated herself on the sofa, Ron moving to be next to her. "Just Andromeda, you know she's looking after Teddy for me until I've finished the Auror training." Ron nodded "We had heard" Kreacher bowed low "Can Kreacher bring anything for Master Harry and his friends?" Hermione frowned; clearly she hadn't given up on S.P.E.W, "I'll take a butterbeer Kreacher" Ron said casually, Kreacher bowed low "Bring three butterbeers Kreacher" Harry said as the house elf bowed low again and wandered from the room. "You know, now Voldemort (Ron winced) has gone you can let Kreacher go Harry" Hermione chided, Harry shrugged "I've thought about it, but as I'm often on my own and definitely until Teddy moves in here it's nice to have company, even Kreacher"

"Yeah but Harry, do you not think, you know, that you might be exploiting him?"

"No! Hermione you know I wouldn't exploit a house elf, you ask him when he comes back in if I'm too hard on him" Hermione narrowed her eyes. Said house elf wandered into the room seconds later carrying a tray of butterbeer. "Kreacher" Hermione started

"Mistress Hermione is addressing Kreacher, Kreacher remembers she is a mud-"

"I forbid you to call her that" Harry commanded, interrupting the house elf's insult.

"Harry! Anyway Kreacher, how does Master Harry treat you Kreacher?"

"Kreacher is getting used to Master Harry; he is a lot easier to work for than Master Sirius, although my Mistress will be happy to know her brat died in the Ministry of Magic."

Hermione sighed "Kreacher, do you like working for Harry?" Kreacher looked at her, bloodshot eyes confused "Kreacher does not understand the question; it is a house elf's duty to work for the Master of their household." Harry laughed "Kreacher, Hermione wants to know if I mistreat you" Kreacher turned his bloodshot eyes to the raven haired youth "Master Harry? Mistreat Kreacher? Oh no! Kreacher doesn't often realise someone else lives here, Master Harry lets Kreacher get on with cleaning the house" Hermione seemed to relax "You see." Harry said, thanking the departing Kreacher in another breath.

Hermione wandered into the kitchen, Ron was upstairs reading Harry's edition of _the daily prophet_ "Harry were you writing to Percy?" Harry paused in his task of cooking, having dismissed Kreacher for the evening "What do you mean?"

"Come on Harry, he came home two days ago with a huge blush covering his face and the only thing me and Ginny could get from him was he'd been to see a 'friend'. Was that you?"

Harry blushed at the memory "Yeah, he came to see me" Hermione's eyes glittered with excitement "But that's not for public knowledge, not even Ginny" Harry chided her. Hermione looked mortally wounded "Harry you know I would never _ever_ tell anyone anything" Harry looked sceptically at her "Fine, if you want to know, he came over to apologise for kissing me that day at the Burrow. I kissed him and tried to make a move"

"Oh my!"

"He wouldn't do it, I guess I should have realised. We've both only just openly admitted we're gay."

"Well you could have been a bit more tactful"

"I suppose you'll tell Ginny?"

"Harry you know I won't tell, not unless you want me to"

"I'd rather you didn't. Ginny seems like she might be a bit of a Yaoi fan girl." Hermione laughed "I haven't heard that saying for a while" Harry grinned "It is a muggle thing I guess. I've not heard a wizarding equivalent either"

"You haven't heard a wizarding equivalent of what?" Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron in the doorway of the kitchen "Don't let me interrupt you" Ron said sullenly. "Ron it isn't what you think" Hermione quipped as she strode across the room to pull him into a hug "Really? My best friend and my fiancé talking about something secretive in the kitchen while I'm upstairs." Harry sighed. "I used the expression Yaoi fan girl Ron" Ron looked confused "What's that?"

"It means a girl who is into watching man on man action Ron" Ron looked confused, Hermione sighed "Ron it means a girl who loves to watch two men fuck" Harry gaped at Hermione; he'd never heard her use coarse language before. "Urgh, why would any girl want to watch that?" Ron asked, a look of disgust on his face. "It was just a muggle saying, Harry was telling me he'd never heard a wizarding equivalent"

"Well you wouldn't, its not something that's found in wizards." Harry shot Hermione a look which screamed 'I told you so', she got the message and deflected Ron from asking further questions "So what's for dinner Harry" Harry laughed inwardly, Hermione could be so transparent at times. Ron had always been distracted by food "Well I was thinking of doing something simple."

"Master Harry! Kreacher will cook your favourite, please go back upstairs, Kreacher will call you when its ready" Hermione threw Harry a dirty look. Kreacher had stopped dead in the kitchen doorway behind Ron as he realised what Harry was doing. "Uh, thanks Kreacher." Harry said; ushering his friends upstairs. "Harry!"

"What? I told Kreacher he'd done enough today, that isn't my fault."

"Still, you could have ordered him to go away" Ron shook his head "Come on Hermione, let it slide this once." Hermione stopped her muttering, but it appeared a grudging submission. "Oh Harry, that owl is back, Andromeda must have replied fairly quickly" Ron said pointing at the window. Harry raced to open the window and took the letter from its leg. It flew off again, clearly he didn't need to reply.

_Dear Harry;_

_Wow! I mean, wow! I didn't think you'd want to date me. I mean, you dated my little sister. Yeah I did think Madam Puddifoots was a bit too public, but then its only Hogwarts students who visit there this time of year. And it would be good to visit Hogwarts again, just to see some of the old teachers. I believe your friend Hagrid is now the Deputy Head, if you can believe it._

_Anyway I think tomorrow would be good, if that's ok with you that is. I'll take the day off work, there isn't a lot of work to do at the minute and I can easily catch up at a later date. Meet me outside Puddifoots at around 5pm. That should be sufficient, less students._

_Kind Regards_

_Percy._

"So how is Teddy?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Hermione and placed an arm possessively around her shoulders. "He's doing good, apparently he's taken to having turquoise coloured hair" Ron grinned "Takes after his mum then?" Harry nodded "It appears so, although Andromeda is a bit concerned, the full moon seems to have an effect on him as well. He doesn't change, but he gets quite aggressive." Hermione looked thoughtful "I'll do some reading, I'm pretty sure I've read about the effects of werewolf genes in their children" Harry nodded at her "I'm sure Andromeda would appreciate anything you can bring up, in fact send the stuff to me and I'll take them to her. It's been a while since I saw my godson anyway."

After a large dinner (Hermione ate the bare minimum so as not to upset Kreacher) Ron and Hermione took their leave, Harry looked at the clock. It wasn't too late, 'Perhaps I'll make that trip after all' Harry thought to himself. "Kreacher I'm going out" he called to the house elf, before he turned on the spot and disapparated.

**Ok so no Lemon yet. I am getting to it, I'm just getting so many ideas and I want to get as much of the storyline done as I possibly can. So bear with me for the long chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4 The First Date

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, but for some reason my IE wouldn't let me upload the last chapter – but have rectified that now :D**

**From here on in I'll be adding bits of smut, leading to a big Yaoi smut fest. I wanted to put some in here, but I don't know; when writing it Percy just came across as the typical "Date them before sexing them" kind of guy...**

The next day rolled around and Harry excitedly grabbed a set of mint green robes from his wardrobe and pulled them on, trying to flatten his ever messy hair whilst trying to do battle with the arm of his robes. "Kreacher!" He called, swearing as his wand burnt a hole in the floor as it fell from his hand "Master Harry called"

"Yes Kreacher I'm going out, I might be home with company." Kreacher wheezed excitedly

"Kreacher knows not to disturb Master Harry when he is with his Cedric" Harry deadpanned "Say that again Kreacher?"

"Kreacher knows not to disturb Master Harry when he is with his Cedric; Kreacher hears Master Harry talking about doing _intimate_ things with his Cedric while he sleeps" Harry blushed furiously "Can you bring me a butterbeer Kreacher" Kreacher disappeared, his muttering sounded like singing. Harry thought back to the night before and the conversation he'd had with Andromeda.

'_Well Harry, there's nothing in the Wizarding world to say you can't take male lovers' Andromeda said as she flicked her wand at the fireplace. 'Will it not cause problems when it comes to me taking Teddy?'_

'_Oh heavens no! Who told you there would be problems?'_

'_My friend Ron'_

'_Ron, as in Ron Weasley?' Harry nodded 'Well he can't talk; his Uncle is gay' Harry nearly choked on his mouthful of tea 'Ron's Uncle is gay?' Andromeda nodded 'Absolutely, it caused a bit of a stir actually, but he married his husband and they've been together for years'_

'_So you're saying that Wizards can marry Wizards?' Andromeda nodded again 'Yes Harry, they can.'_

'_What do you think Molly and Arthur will say when they find out?' Harry asked, pushing the conversation a little bit further. 'Well I daresay Molly will be over the moon, she dotes on the gay Uncle, I can never remember his name' Teddy's crying could be heard from another room. 'I'll go Andromeda, he is my godson after all' Andromeda laughed and waved him off with one hand._

"So there's nothing stopping me being with Percy, although marriage; that was a bit sudden." Harry murmured to his reflection "Absolutely dear" said his mirror in a lazy breathless voice. Kreacher wandered in with Harry's Butterbeer and began cleaning the other side of the room. Harry looked at the clock on the wall '4:45pm' "Well Kreacher, wish me luck" Harry said as he wandered downstairs, draining his Butterbeer as he went "Master Harry, Master Harry" Harry looked around "You've forgotten your wand sir" Kreacher pressed the familiar Holly wand into his hand. "Cheers Kreacher" Harry said as he turned on the spot, a loud _crack_ and Harry was gone.

Percy stood nervously outside Madam Puddifoots, Harry could see him from where he'd apparated shuffling from foot to foot. "Hey Percy" Harry called, drawing the red heads attention. "Hey Harry" Percy called back "Shall we?" he gestured to the door and opened it for Harry. Harry felt his stomach drop like a lead balloon, Neville Longbottom was sat in the window with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas "Hiya Harry" he called as he saw the two wizards walk into the coffee shop. "Uh Harry, I'm going to go see about getting a private booth" Percy murmured as he walked towards the form of Madam Puddifoot.

"So what brings you here Harry?"

"Just meeting with Percy Weasley"

"Really? Why?" Harry could have killed Dean there and then. "He's giving me help with potions"

"You never were good with the potion thing Harry" Seamus interjected, Harry wanted to apparate away but knew he couldn't do that to Percy. Thankfully at that moment Madam Puddifoot tapped him on the shoulder "Mr Potter? Mr Weasley has already gone through" she said pointing at a beaded curtain concealing the back room "Thanks Madam Puddifoot" he replied "Well, see you a bit later" he added to the three young men before turning to leave. "Harry, come join us at Hogwarts later, I know Hagrid will be thrilled to see you." Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder "Uh, I'll think about it; Cheers Neville"

He found Percy sat in a small booth between two sets of Hogwarts students. "Sorry about that" he said as he sat down. "No that's fine, they are your friends Harry"

"Speaking of we've been given an invitation to join them at Hogwarts later" Harry said "I didn't realise Seamus and Dean worked there though" Percy nodded "Yes, Dean took over from Minerva as transfiguration teacher and Seamus took over as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry smiled fondly as he remembered teaching Seamus in the DA days. Percy tapped his wand on a menu and two plates of expensive cuisine appeared in front of them "I've never eaten here" Harry said as he picked up his fork "Normally you'd have to order, but I put in a few words from the Ministry about certain trade deals which she could benefit from. Her house elves are making the meals, we just have to tap our wands on what we want" Percy replied.

About an hour later Harry put his fork down, "That was really nice" he said as he slid his hand across the table to where Percy had placed his. "Yeah it was" Percy replied, locking gazes with the raven haired youth. Harry felt a rubbing at his ankle and realised Percy was playing footsy with him '_This is my chance_' he thought as he leaned over the table, capturing Percy's lips with his.

"Harry I- OH MY GOD!" the two broke apart to find Seamus stood there, stark horror on his face "So! You, Percy, You, You're gay?" murmurs all around the room filtered through to Harry _'THE Harry Potter, gay', 'I can't believe it! Harry Potter here, and gay' _one voice rose above all others "I don't care, move out of the way; it was getting good" Percy went bright red as he saw Ginny Weasley sat watching the pair "Cheers Seamus, you ruined it." Harry blushed "Ginny, you really _are_ a Yaoi fan girl." Percy got up and ran from the room "Cheers Seamus" Harry hissed as he followed, leaving twenty galleons on the table as he went.

"Percy wait" Harry called. He swore and flicked his wand – halting Percy in his tracks with his spell,

"Harry, take the spell off me" Percy almost hissed

"Not until you promise not to apparate away"

"I can't stay here now Harry"

"You can, stay Percy, please" Harry added, trying his hardest to sound seductive.

"Harry! Did you tell Ginny we would be here?"

"I-what? No!" Harry said, panting for breath.

"Harry! Percy! Wait!" they turned to see Seamus running after them. "I'm really sorry guys, I didn't mean to ruin your date. Me mam is always saying I ruin surprises." Harry adroitly flicked his wand, removing the spell from Percy's immobile form. Percy shook his head "No its fine Seamus"

"Hey, you're still welcome to come to Hogwarts if you want?" Seamus adding, clearly trying to salvage the date for the two wizards. Percy smiled "That would be good"

"Great" Seamus said with a smile as he led the way, smiling softly to himself as he noticed Percy's hand link with Harry's. "Hold on" Harry said turning around "Ginny go home" he shouted. Percy and Seamus looked around to see Ginny pop out from behind a boulder "Damn it" she cried as she stamped her foot. "Ginny" Harry shouted again, the red head girl turned on her heel and disapparated. "Percy, your sister is a pervert" Seamus said with a short bark of laughter. Percy went red and let go of Harry's hand; Harry instantly snatched it back again.

Hogwarts looked the same as it always did, Harry smiled at memories past, and a big obelisk had been erected in the grounds near Dumbledore's tomb marking the dead who died protecting Hogwarts two years previously. "Harry?" the three of them turned to look at the gigantic form of Rubeus Hagrid bearing down on them. "Hagrid" Harry called with a smile, hugging the half-giant. "I ain' seen yeh in nearly two years Harry, 'ow you been keepin'?"

"I've been good, still going with the Auror training"

"Yeh mum an' dad'd be proud Harry, more'n I can say. And you, I remember you o' course. Percy Weasley" Percy took a more demure approach by shaking Hagrid's hand. "It's great to be back Hagrid" Hagrid looked at Seamus "By the way Seamus, there's a kid from yeh're house been playin' around in Care of Magical Creatures"

"I think I know who you mean Hagrid, I'll go and talk to him. Later Harry, Percy" Seamus walked towards the main entrance. "So Harry, to wha' do we owe the pleasure? I heard yeh were keepin' yehself to yehself." Harry grinned "Yeah I have been; but that's due to Auror training and trying to learn as much as I can about raising a kid" Percy cast a swift glance at him "Oh yeah tha's righ' Andromeda is lookin' after Teddy Lupin for yeh" Harry nodded "You have a baby?"

"What? No Percy it's my godson" Percy looked slightly relieved. "I thought"

"No, no, no I don't have actual children Percy." Harry said with a smile. "Blimey Harry, I didn't realise yeh were, well, yeh know – gay" Hagrid was looking at the two young men and their interlocked hands. "Yeah Hagrid, I am." Hagrid grinned "Well yeh can' say better'n a Weasley" Percy blushed a bit. "So tell me why you've never mentioned being Deputy Head to me Hagrid" Harry added; squeezing Percy's hand to show the shift of subject. Hagrid flushed "Well yeh see, I didn' know yeh were takin' owl's Harry." Harry shook his head "Oh alrigh'! I wanted it ter be a surprise didn' I? Yeh never comin' out of yeh're house Harry, Wondered when yeh were gonna come see yeh're friends who are teachin' 'ere now." Harry smiled "It's great to hear you're doing well Hagrid."

"Potter!" the three of them turned to see Minerva McGonagall wandering towards them. "Evening professor" Harry said with a smile. "Weasley" McGonagall added with a nod; Percy smiled in reply. "To what do we owe the privilege?"

"We were in Hogsmead and decided to visit" McGonagall smiled "Well I hope you're staying for dinner" Harry looked at Percy, who shifted nervously but nodded regardless.

**OK so that was a longer chapter again, and sorry for the lateness in the update – but 'twas my birthday yesterday and had people over from Holland for it. So haven't had chance to write anything until tonight.**


	5. Chapter 5 Hogwarts Ignites Passion

**Sorry this one is late in coming, I had a tad bit of writers block on this chapter – I couldn't get it right. Hopefully it works and you all like it :D**

Later that night, Harry surveyed the marauders map (He'd summoned Kreacher to bring it to him) looking for Percy Weasley's figure, he smiled as he saw the figure pacing backwards and forwards in Professor Binns old rooms; only two corridors away. He slipped into his pyjama's and headed down the corridor – pausing to brandish his wand at Mrs Norris "Sod off damn it, I'm not a student anymore" before he turned the corner onto Percy's rooms. He could hear the red head muttering in the room to himself "What am I doing? This is wrong. Tomorrow I'll tell him it can't happen again and I'll leave" Harry couldn't believe his ears and watched as Percy disappeared into the toilet of the rooms, he opened the door quietly and stepped into the room; hiding behind the curtains he listened to the tirade continue "I'm so stupid. It's Harry Potter, why would he be interested in me? I'm going to go home in the morning, I'll face shit anyway since Ginny was watching us in Hogsmead – this was such a bad idea"

"I didn't realise you felt that way" Harry said as he stepped around the edge of the red velvet, Percy jumped a foot in the air "Harry!"

"You were going to leave me?" Harry didn't know whether to be angry or upset

"Come on Harry, I'm clutching at strings here"

"You are not"

"But, You're Harry Potter. What do I have to offer you?"

"Percy I stopped you once, I will do so again" Percy grabbed his wand "Don't try it Harry. I won't let you do it a second time"

"Then stop being a prat and listen to what I'm saying" Harry was beginning to lose his temper

"What are you trying to say?"

"Percy Weasley, I really like you, you were kind to me in school – sure you were a bit of a prat during that whole Voldemort (percy flinched) thing happened, but you came to the school during the battle of Hogwarts."

"What else could I do Harry? My family were in danger" Percy retorted turning slightly red

"Was it just your family?" Harry asked

"That's low Harry, really low" Percy replied quietly

"But its the truth isn't it?"

"Yes." Percy admitted with a sigh "I came because I couldn't bear the thought of you facing _him_ alone."

"I knew, and I realised then how much I actually like you" Harry replied just as quietly. He sat on the bed and pulled Percy down on top of him, his hand snaking into the red-heads pyjama bottoms "Harry I-" Percy stopped with a groan as Harry grabbed his already hard shaft in his soft palm. "Harry you what?" Harry purred as he pulled Percy's head closer, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss "I, Harry I, oh god! Harry I'm going to-" Percy stammered as Harry felt the warm liquid coat his wrist as he continued stroking Percy's orgasm from his body. "Harry I'm so sorry, I, I, Harry oh god!" Percy sobbed as he pulled himself off Harry and flung himself in the bathroom.

"Percy come on! It doesn't matter" Harry called as he strode to the bathroom door

"Harry come on, that was rubbish" Percy called back as he tried to fight back the tears of embarrassment.

"Percy are you, I mean, are you a _virgin_?" Harry asked

"Y-y-yes I am" Percy squeaked

"Then what are you worried about?" Harry called "Come on open the door" he added as he propped himself against the wall. The door opened slightly, a single eye peeping out "You mean, you aren't angry because I, because I, ah you know what I mean" Harry could see the heat rising in Percy's face again "Why would I be angry? I'm still a virgin too Percy" the door opened fully to show Percy wringing his hands "I just, I'm not really sure if-if-if I'm-"

"-if you're doing it properly? I know Percy, remember this is a first for me too" Harry filled in the blanks. Percy shuffled back over to the bed and sat down, Harry following suit and sitting next to him. "So I guess we should reschedule our date" Percy said breaking the silence

"I guess so, although at this point I feel that's not worth it" Harry replied

"Oh, no that's fine Harry I completely understand" Percy said dejectedly.

"I didn't mean it that way Percy, I mean I don't think we should date; I know what I want" Harry replied taking Percy's hand in his.

"Are you asking me out?" Percy asked

"Yeah, I guess I am." Harry replied with a smile

The sun rose on the two young wizards as they finally decided it was time to sleep "Seamus wants us to demonstrate proper Wizard duelling don't forget" Percy said as he pulled Harry into a loving embrace "Hmm, I hadn't forgotten" Harry replied sleepily

"I'll wake you up in time don't worry" Percy replied with a smile.

The next morning Harry stretched as he woke, Percy was sat at the end of the bed slipping his shoes onto his feet "Morning" Harry yawned

"Morning Harry" Percy said as he leaned across the bed to place a light kiss on the raven's lips.

"So when is this duelling practice?" Harry asked as he slithered from the bed

"Seamus came about half an hour ago, he said to be in the great hall in an hour" Percy replied, giving Harry a hot once over as he bent over to retrieve his discarded pyjama top.

"So I guess I'll see you there then" Harry replied as he opened the door

"Yeah see you there babe" Percy stammered the last word causing Harry to smile

"You too babe" he remarked as he walked along the hallway back to his room.

"Now as you will see from our experts" Seamus said, pointing at Harry and Percy who had just entered the great hall "Who I hope will take it easy on each other, a proper Wizard's duel is fast, you won't have long to guess what your opponent is doing." He continued as Percy hopped up onto one side of the long duelling stage, Harry jumping onto the other end.

"Thank you Professor Finnegan, have you taught them the basics?" Harry called as they wandered towards where Seamus stood at the middle "I haven't no, I thought you guys might want to go through things step by step, like in the old DA days eh Harry?" Seamus replied with a smile "Sure" Harry replied "Now then if Mr Potter and Mr Weasley will take their positions" Seamus called, Harry and Percy turned from each other and strode to the ends of the platform "this is going to be good" someone in the crowd called earning nervous laughter from the rest of the crowd.

"The first thing you do is bow to your opponent" Seamus said as he jumped down from the platform; Harry and Percy bowed to each other "Obviously in real combat you would _not_ bow" Seamus continued "BEGIN" he added in a louder voice

"Expelliarmus"; "Protego" the two spells were called in unison "Ah Mr Potter using the disarming charm, but Mr Weasley using a shield charm" Seamus called "He may be in Auror training but Harry has a lot to learn if he thinks he can simply disarm a ministry official"

"Nice try Harry" Percy called with a wink

"I'll get your wand yet Percy" Harry called back, with a flick of his wand he sent a trio of small birds flying towards Percy "Duro" Percy shouted, the birds turned to stone and fell to the floor

"Come on guys, you have to show the students something more flashy than that" Seamus roared

"It's going to get cold in here" Percy called with a laugh "Glacius" a blast of cold air swept the room as ice blue sparks rushed towards Harry "Incendio" Harry called, a jet of fire erupted from the end of Harry's wand, the cold and the hot met in the centre of the platform with an echoing explosion

"That was cool!" someone shouted, Harry looked around for the voice when "Expelliarmus" his wand flew from his hand into Percy's "You let your guard down" Percy called walking forwards, the Great Hall erupted with cheers, Seamus placed his wand to his throat "Thank Mr Potter and Mr Weasley for the demonstration guys" he called as Harry and Percy jumped down to where he was stood "Guys that was brilliant" he added as he removed his wand "You wanted flashy, what better way to end the demo" Percy said with a laugh "Weasley, Potter" they turned to see McGonagall walking towards them "I see years in the Ministry and Auror training are paying off; James and Lily would be proud" she said as she stopped "You watched?" Harry asked "All of it, you went easy on him Potter" McGonagall replied

"You did what?" Percy asked looking from McGonagall to Harry

"Well, I wasn't about to go all out against my boyfriend" Harry replied sheepishly

"Mr Potter?" The four adults turned to see a grinning second year looking adoringly up at Harry "What's up?" Harry asked "Can I, I mean, would you-would you sign this?" she held out a piece of parchment; shrugging Harry signed the parchment and ruffled the girls hair "What did you think of the demonstration?" he asked

"You two were amazing, when I finish school I want to be an Auror" she replied before she ran off

"Harry Potter fan club" Seamus muttered

"What was that?" Harry remarked "I guess you want to show the kids some more?" he asked, his words a clear challenge to Seamus "Sure why not" Seamus said

"Silence please, Professor Finnegan has accepted a challenge from Mr Potter" McGonagall called, her voice amplified by magic. The two men jumped onto the platform and headed to opposite ends "Show them non-verbal spells please, it will be good for the fifth to seventh years" McGonagall called "Sure thing Professor" the two guys called, with that they bowed.

McGonagall looked at Percy as the two wizards began duelling, sparks of light shooting in all directions as Harry began to warm up "So Weasley, you and Harry?"

"That's right Professor" Percy replied with a smile

"Does Molly know?"

"Oh no! I couldn't tell her, she'd be devastated" Percy said shocked

"Why? Your uncle is gay" McGonagall replied fixing Percy with one of her famous McGonagall stares

"Say again?"

"Your uncle is gay"

"Since when?"

"Since birth I would assume, eitherway Molly loves him to pieces, why would she care if you were gay? And she considers Harry a son anyway" McGonagall said

"I never knew"

"Expelliarmus" Harry called, the two turned to see Seamus try and grab his wand as it flew across the room to Harry "I win" Harry called with another bow.

**As always, Read and Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Coming out of the Broom Closet

**Okay so I know it's been a while in coming – Once again; but I've spent the summer holidays travelling around :D**

**A little bit of drama at the end – hope you like this chapter :D**

Later that day Harry apparated outside the Weasley's house and went to knock on the door "I'm telling you mum; Harry and Percy are an item" he could hear Ginny whining "Don't be so silly Ginevra, Percy would have told me if he was gay" Mrs Weasley replied

"It was quite hot" Ginny breathed

"Ginevra Weasley! Do you mean to tell me you have been spying on your brother when he's _doing_ things. Man or Woman makes no difference"

"I couldn't help it, mum honestly if you see the two of them together its just so sweet" Ginny retorted causing Harry to blush. _Crack_ he turned to see Percy walking towards him "Hey" Percy said as he quickly pecked Harry on the lips "Erm Percy, Ginny just outed you to your mum"

"She did what?" Percy looked crestfallen

"Well she was telling her about me and you in Hogsmead"

"I was hoping to tell her myself actually." Percy replied "Ginny never knew when to keep her mouth shut" Harry nodded in reply "Do you want me to go?"

"What no! I want you here; you _are_ my boyfriend after all" Percy replied taking Harry's hand. He strode into the house to a shocked Mrs Weasley and a beaming Ginny "I told you" Ginny said "Ginevra! Out" Percy said menacingly. Ginny took the hint and scuttled out the room, Percy flicked his wand at the door – smirking as he heard Ginny's shriek of frustration – before turning back to his mum "I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away"

"Don't be silly dear, I thought Ginny was making it up." Molly replied

"I can assure you mum; I'm gay" Percy continued

"I can see that dear" Molly replied again, pointing at the two young men's interlocked hands. "Is this what's been cooping you up for months?"

"Yes, I didn't know how to tell you" Percy replied.

"Stupid boy" Molly chided softly as she pulled him into a hug "Mum!" Percy exclaimed as he pulled out of the hug "You knew Harry dear?" Molly asked looking at Harry who stood there beaming "I did find out the other day yeah, but we've only just got together" Molly beamed "That's fantastic news dear" she flicked her wand at the kettle "Tea Harry dear?"

"Yes please Mrs Weasley" Harry replied

"It's Molly dear" Molly replied with a smile as she began to bustle around the kitchen; Percy grasped Harrys hand over the table, an earsplitting screech greeted them from the open door "Harry" Harry turned at the disturbance to see Hermione shoot him a warning look, he let go of Percy's hand as Ron walked into the kitchen "Hiya Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Percy was helping me with some Potions revision" Harry replied, both Molly and Hermione shot him filthy looks at the outright lie. "Oh, right then; we'll just go upstairs then." Ron said as he led the way towards the door, Percy flicked his wand to unlock the door earning a frown from Ron. "Harry dear you don't have to be ashamed of who you are." Molly said the minute Ron and Hermione were out of earshot "I'm not ashamed Molly, I, erm, well, that is-" he spluttered in reply

"Ron's homophobic mother" Percy interjected earning a smile from Harry.

"Is that so? He knows about his Uncle I'm sure of it." Molly replied absently as she looked at the ceiling. "He doesn't Molly; his actual words on homosexuality were 'it's not something that's found in wizards'" Harry said as he scratched his head.

"That boy, he just doesn't understand love in _all_ of its forms." Molly replied "Why your Uncle-"

"I know mum, Minerva told me about him." Percy interrupted

"So you've been to Hogwarts too?" Molly asked

"Yeah me and Harry went on a date to Hogsmead and we went to the school from there." Percy replied "That's why you didn't come home last night then." Molly said; Percy blushed "You were at Hogwarts last night weren't you Percy?" Molly asked

"Yes mum!" Percy said as the blush got deeper, Harry smirked "He helped out with a duelling demonstration that Seamus asked us to do"

"That's really good; I didn't know Seamus was starting a duelling club." Molly said, seizing the change of subject. Percy looked at Harry "Harry can I speak to you?" Harry nodded and followed Percy into the garden and around the back of the pig pen "What's up Percy?"

"You don't mind that we didn't erm, _do it_ are you?" Harry laughed "What? No Percy. It's totally fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Percy I'm honestly not bothered that we didn't do it last night. You didn't want to rush things. I can respect that." Percy smiled at Harry and leant in, his lips pressing softly against Harrys lips. Harry leant into the kiss, twining his hand in the back of Percy's hair, deepening the kiss – neither of them heard the loud _crack_ of apparition.

"Merlins Beard!" The two guys broke apart

"Oh! H-h-hey Dad." Percy stammered, Harry went a brilliant red "Hi Mr Weasley"

"I, erm, Harry m'boy, Percy, I..." Arthur Weasley stopped and simply gaped "When did this?"

"Last night." Percy replied taking Harrys hand in his.

"Alright then, that's, erm, yeah that's good." Arthur said as he walked towards the house, the sounds of his dithering floated back to the pair "Oops" Harry grinned

"Harry I can't believe what just happened." Percy said; without warning the pair started laughing. Ron came haring around the pig pen "What just happened? Dad said Percy was out here snogging someone and = harry?"

"Hey Ron, yeah you just missed her." Percy replied automatically. Ron looked at the two suspiciously "What's going on?" he asked

"Nothing Ron" Harry replied, trying not to smirk.

"Ron where are you?" Hermione's voice came from the front of the pig pen

"I'm round here" he called, still not taking his eyes off the two. Hermione came around the corner and instantly looked between Harry and Percy "Hey guys."

"Hey Hermione." Harry replied

"So Hermione; Percy got caught snogging some girl and I came out to check it out and found these two back here." Ron said as he pulled Hermione into a hug. "R-really?" Harry could have kicked her, her voice gave everything away. "You know something." Ron accused

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Ron." Hermione retorted

"Okay, if you really _have_ to know. I was snogging Harry" Percy said, the silence was deafening. "You were, snogging, Harry?" Ron asked slowly as if his brain struggled to process the information.

"Yes Ron, I'm gay. So is Harry." Percy said defiantly.

"You're joking?" Ron asked looking from Percy to Harry and back again

"I'm not joking. Mum knows, Dad knows now – although that was a total accident." Ron began to back away from them "No, you're lying. That's wrong that is."

"Ron" Harry said

"Stay away from me Harry. I shared a room with you for seven years." Ron said

"And your point is what exactly? Don't just automatically assume that I fancy you because I'm gay." Harry replied waspishly. Ron's eyes narrowed "You don't though do you?"

"Of course I don't you idiot" Harry fumed; he turned to Percy and kissed him lightly on the lips "I think you'll have a lot of explaining to do" he mumbled; Ron squeaked as they kissed again and ran back towards the house "What are we supposed to do now?" Hermione said as she wrung her hands in distress. "I'm going home; Ron isn't likely to want to talk to me at the minute." Harry said, Percy kissed him "I'll come and see you soon." He promised as Harry pulled away. "I'll see you later babe. Hermione try and get that pillock to calm down." Hermione nodded as Harry apparated.

**Feel free to Review; it does help the writing if I **_**know**_** what the readers want – if I can work it into the storyline I will do. :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Auror Induction

**A/N – Just a quick "filler" chapter; it sets the scene nicely for the next few. Apologies if it's not up to the usual standards :D**

_Dear Harry;_

_I don't know what to say, Ron is adamant that he doesn't want to talk to you. I never realised he was this bad. Me and Molly have told him this is stupid – that you've been friends for years; but he just won't listen to us. I don't have a problem at all. Please tell me you'll still come to the wedding? You're _my_ guest so he can't say anything about it._

_I'll try and get to see you soon_

_Hermione_

_P.S – congratulations, I heard you passed the potions exam with flying colours the second time._

Harry ground his teeth together as he read Hermione's letter; Ron could be so pig headed at times. He grabbed his quill and a bit of parchment and began to write

_Dear Hermione;_

_Don't worry about it; Ron has_ always_ been like this. Can you not remember little Colin Creevy? Ron refused to speak to him because he thought Colin's admiration of me was a little too – a little too gay for him. I'll come to the wedding so long as I can be with Percy. _

_Please do, it's not long now until our Auror inductions; I'm nervous as hell, it would be good to have a chat about everything. Yeah I passed it with flying colours; Percy can't stop smiling about it. Just because he helped, well he is almost as good as you at Potions._

_Harry_

_P.S – could you tell Molly and Arthur that Percy invites them round for dinner this evening?_

He sealed the letter onto the owl's leg and watched it fly through the open window; Percy walked into the room "What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing babe. I just got a letter from Hermione; apparently Ron is still refusing to talk to me. She said that she'll try and pop round soon." Harry replied as he stood and hugged Percy

"Did you ask her to tell mum and dad?"

"Yeah I did, in fact, why don't _we_ go around there? Ron should still be at work." Harry replied, a tapping at the window startled the two of them "Hang on, that's pig" Percy said as he frowned at the small owl. Harry frowned when he saw the red envelope "Ron hasn't seriously sent us a howler?" he took the envelope from the small owl which hooted happily and zoomed off into the house.

_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL NOW I KNOW YOUR GAY? I SPENT SEVEN YEARS SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU HARRY. STOP CONTACTING MY FIANCEE ALREADY._

Harry started laughing "That was pointless" Percy looked at the ashen remains of the howler "I guess that means he's still at home."

"Possibly, but he can't stop you from going home" Harry grabbed the quill and some parchment "Can you grab pig for me babe?" as Percy walked from the room Harry quickly scrawled the note to George Weasley; he knew George wouldn't care whether he was gay, straight or bi; in fact George wouldn't care if Harry was dating a troll – so long as he could make sarcastic comments. Percy came back into the room, the small owl hooting happily from his hand "Whose that to?" he asked as Harry sealed the letter to his leg "George" Harry replied as Pig zoomed out the window. "Now we have to wait."

A couple of hours later a loud _crack_ issued from the kitchen "Master Harry you has guests in the kitchen. Kreacher will go and start dinner." The aging house-elf shuffled from the room

"Kreacher bring the usual array of drinks up with our guests" Harry called, Percy looked confused "You're parents and Hermione are here." Harry said as he sat next to his lover, taking the red-heads hand in his. "How?"

"I wrote George, asking him to tell Ron he's needed in the shop to test some new stock." Harry replied with a grin as Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Bill and Fleur walked into the living room.

"'Arry, eet haz been too long." Fleur said happily as she embraced the raven "Fleur it's nice to see you too" he looked as Molly looked nervous "I'll conjure up some chairs" he said as he grabbed his wand, with a twirl four chintz armchairs appeared. The group sat down and Molly looked from Bill to Percy "Harry I'm so sorry for the way Ronald has been behaving." Arthur said

"It's not your fault Mr Weasley. He'll come around eventually I guess." Harry replied with a nonchalant shrug. "It's nowhere near as bad as the Tri-wizard business."

"I didn't believe Ron when he told me. But looking at the two of you I-"

"Bill don't tell us you disapprove as well" Percy cut him off

"-I wasn't finished Percy. I have no problem with you having Harry as a partner; before I met Fleur I'd taken a couple of male lover's myself." Bill finished; Molly gaped at her eldest son "You like men too?" she babbled "Well not entirely – obviously" he said as he motioned to his wife who was still deep in conversation with Harry. "But yeah, I'm Bi" Hermione looked at Harry who'd turned around at the confession "How are you holding up?" she asked

"I'm fine, I'm nervous about the induction now" he replied with a smile. Hermione grinned "You'll do fine, don't you already have a meeting with the head of the Auror office?"

"Yeah but that's probably going to be a 'just because your Harry Potter doesn't mean you'll be treated differently' kind of thing" Harry replied. Molly laughed "I'm sure it isn't dear" Kreacher sidled into the room "Kreacher has brought drinks through to Master Harry and his friends, that one looks part veela; Kreacher wonders" Fleur looked at Kreacher with disgust "Thank you Kreacher" Harry said earning a glare from Hermione as Kreacher walked out of the room "You know Harry, you've got Percy here now. I think it's time you let Kreacher go" Hermione said stiffly

"You're probably right" Harry replied, Percy had moved into Grimmauld Place pretty quickly after the incident at the burrow. "Hermione your not still going on with the S.P.E.W thing are you?" Percy asked "Not that I wouldn't mind staying here" he added giving Harry a quick peck on the lips.

"Until house elves get the same rights as other creatures I'll still fight for them" Hermione replied.

"So when is the wedding?" Harry interjected swiftly, diverting the conversation from the argument that was sure to ensue; instantly Hermione, Molly and Fleur all began gossiping about different dates for the wedding. A wisp of white light shot through the window, it twisted in the air until it looked like George Weasley _'Ron is on his way home. Just thought I should tell you all_' instantly Hermione was on her feet "You guys can stay here if you want to; I'll go make sure Ron doesn't realise where you are." She disapparated on the spot "I should really make it so people can't do that." Harry said lazily

"Then you wouldn't be able to do it" Percy replied

"It's true, but I don't really make a habit out of it." Harry quipped

"Master Harry, Dinner is ready" Kreachers voice came from the stairs "Shall we eat?" Harry asked as he led his guests down the stairs.

Percy lay watching Harry get undressed "You don't mind me staying here do you?"

"No of course not. Why would I mind?" Harry replied looking at his boyfriend.

"I was just checking, I mean we haven't been together that long." Percy replied

"Percy I honestly don't mind you staying here; I actually like it. I mean I'm so used to being on my own with Kreacher it's nice to be able to talk to someone who doesn't have to obey everything I say." Percy smiled and pulled Harry down onto the bed "That's good, I mean you don't have to get rid of Kreacher just because I'm here." Harry kissed the red-head "I know; but I always said that I would once Teddy got here."

"When is he moving in?" Percy asked, he'd been with Harry to meet Harrys godson at Andromedas house; Andromeda had scared him a little. "Erm, well I wanted to wait until I'd been inducted into the Auror office properly. So I guess I should bring him home soon."

"That's fine with me. I've got no problems with that." Percy replied as he remembered how the little aqua haired baby had taken his hand and burbled happily at him. "I'll talk to Andromeda again once I've been inducted." He snuggled into Percy's arms and fell asleep.

Hermione stood with Harry in the crowd of experienced Auror's and the few new recruits like them. "It's quite nerve wracking." Hermione said

"It is indeed" Harry replied.

"Mr Potter?" Harry turned to see an elderly woman walking towards him "Pleasure to meet you Mr Potter, when I heard you were coming to us I hoped I'd get to speak to you."

"Ah thank you Mrs?"

"Ah It's Mrs Fudge" she replied

"Are you a relation to Cornelius Fudge?"

"He is my nephew; and don't worry. I thought he was an idiot for not believing you and Dumbledore" she replied "Ah there's Agatha, I'll speak to you soon Mr Potter" she added as she walked off towards another woman. "Well that was informative" Hermione scoffed "She probably only wanted to speak to you to tell you that."

"Yeah probably." Harry replied "This is quite boring" he added in an undertone

"I know, but at least it gives us a legitimate chance to talk" she replied

"Yeah that's true. So what is Ron's problem?" Harry asked

"Oh its just Ron being Ron. Whether he will admit it or not I know he misses you." Harry snorted "Harry you know its true; and it's probably a jealousy thing again."

"Jealousy?"

"Yeah you know, you're a celebrity Harry. The minute you being gay gets out it'll be all over the prophet and you'll get the attention again." Hermione grimaced "It's crap of course, there's no reason to be jealous of you. Your his best friend for crying out loud. But I think it's because he's just asked me to marry him and you're 'coming out' will eclipse that."

"He thinks I'm doing this just to take his limelight?" Harry asked

"Well obviously I know your not doing it for that Harry"

"You two have honestly discussed this haven't you?" Harry asked.

"Harry I told you I would try and get to the bottom of it, don't snap at me for what you hear. Its not my fault damn it" Hermione said hotly

"I wasn't snapping at you Hermione. But you have haven't you?"

"Yes Harry we have. But it's not like you think it is."

"I don't doubt you Hermione, I never have. Have you told Ron I'm not doing it to steal his limelight?"

"Of course I have; give me time. He'll come around." Hermione said as she slowly began to relax.

The induction continued, Auror's speaking to the new recruits about specialising in certain areas and Harry disappeared to have his chat with the head of the department. When he returned the induction seemed to be coming to an end "What was it about?" Hermione asked as they walked towards the lift "Exactly as we said 'Just because you are Mr Harry Potter doesn't mean you'll be treated specially. You are an Auror for the Ministry of Magic'"

"Wow, that's quite mean" Hermione said

"I know; Percy's going to kill me, I've got an assignment first thing in the morning. We were meant to be moving Teddy in tonight."

"Harry you're not going to go back on that are you? I don't think Andromeda would care too much but."

"No of course I'm not, we're still moving him in. But I just hoped I'd be there for the first few days, I'm going to Nurnengard" Harry replied with a groan.

**Read and Review :D**


	8. Chapter 8  First Assignment

**OoO Harry's first assignment as an Auror. So again this chapter is 'filler' but I'm getting there with the storyline :D**

**Hope you all like it :D**

"What's at Nurmengard?" Hermione asked as she and Harry strode across the atrium

"I have no idea. I'll find out in the morning." Harry replied off-handedly. Hermione narrowed her eyes "Okay so I do know what's there. But I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it." Harry said with an irritated sigh. Hermione bristled "Mind if I come to yours for a drink?"

"Erm, sure. What's up?" Harry replied as they reached the apparition point.

"I'll tell you when I get there; did you up the enchantments on the house?"

"You can apparate into the kitchen Hermione. But nowhere else in the house; when Teddy arrives I'll restrict the access completely." Harry replied as he spun into the tight, cloying _nothingness_ of apparition.

"Master Harry! Master Harry! And Mistress Hermione! Miss Andromeda Tonks is here" Kreacher wheezed as Harry appeared in the kitchen, Hermione a second behind him. "Ah there is Harry, I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time" Andromeda said as she wandered into the kitchen, alerted by the house-elf's squeaking. "Not at all Aunt Andromeda" Harry replied as he grabbed the chair to steady himself "Jeez I hate apparating"

"Yet you do an awful lot of it" Percy said as he entered the room; a chubby aqua haired baby in his arms. "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"I've come round for a drink Percy" Hermione replied tartly "Ronald doesn't completely rule my movements"

"Ronald Weasley? Is he still giving you grief?" Andromeda asked with a frown

"Yeah he's stopped talking to us altogether" Harry replied as he gave Percy a peck on the lips, relieving the red-head of the baby "Hello bubba" he cooed at the baby who gurgled happily in reply.

"For god's sake" Andromeda hissed "Hasn't molly spoken to him?"

"I have too; he just isn't listening at the minute." Hermione replied as she took the drink Kreacher was holding "Thank you Kreacher" she added stiffly as the house-elf wandered around the table to the others "Shall we take this to the living room? We might as well be comfortable" Harry said as he headed out of the room _"FILTH! MUDBLOODS AND TRAITORS"_ the portrait of Mrs Black shrieked, Andromeda looked at it with a bored expression "Permanent sticking charm?" she asked; Harry nodded

"Allow me dear. _Diffindo"_ she said as she pointed her wand at the painting, a large ripping noise cut across the shrieking. Mrs Black shrieked in dismay and shot from the picture into another one further down the hall "Does that one come down?" she asked; again Harry nodded. She pointed her wand and the picture vanished, taking Mrs Black with it "There! All sorted" she beamed

"Andromeda you are a genius" Harry laughed as they headed up the stairs.

"So you're going to Nurmengard in the morning?" Percy asked after Hermione had left, Andromeda sat with Teddy Lupin on her lap rocking the baby to sleep "Yeah; it's a pain in the arse actually. I was hoping to be here for Teddy to settle him in."

"Nonsense dear, I can always take him home until you get back" Andromeda said

"No it's fine! I can look after him." Percy said "I've already told my department that I'll need some paternity leave; I just didn't tell them when."

"Are you sure babe?" Harry asked

"Absolutely, and I'm sure Andromeda won't mind popping in to help if I need it" Percy replied

"You only have to call and I'll be here" Andromeda added. Harry sighed happily "That's sorted then; Erm Andromeda, you've been soiled"

"It wouldn't be the first time, little bugger" she replied with a chuckle as she waved her wand to remove the wet patch from her skirt. "But I think it's time for daddy's to take control." She added as she handed Teddy to Harry. "I'll see myself out" she walked to the fireplace and scattered some glittery powder into it. With a whoosh of green fire she was gone leaving Harry to change a crying Teddy's nappy.

"So what's at Nurmengard?" Percy asked

"You're not angry are you?"

"Why would I be angry, I'd actually expected them to send you on an assignment immediately." Percy replied "You had?"

"Of course! Harry Potter finally joins the Auror office. It's too good an opportunity to pass up. They'll want to see you in action."

"I was told I wouldn't get special treatment" Harry whined

"You won't be. But you can't deny Harry; only those of us at the battle of Hogwarts really saw you go up against, against V-v-voldemort." Percy leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek as Teddy began to coo happily; his nappy fresh. "Shall we put little man to bed?"

"It might be an idea, it's getting quite late." Harry replied.

The next morning Harry woke at 4am and crept from the room; Percy was still fast asleep and Teddy was nestled into the red-heads side. Harry chuckled softly at the sight, not even remembering what time Percy had brought the baby into their bed. He walked down to the kitchen and suppressed a yawn "Master Harry is up early" Kreacher replied

"I'm on an assignment Kreacher; will you get the coffee going?"

"As Master wishes." Kreacher replied "When will Master be home?"

"I don't quite know, possibly tomorrow or the next day. If Percy needs me then come to get me straight away" Harry replied as he scratched his head. Kreacher brought him his coffee and Harry scrawled a quick note to Percy; drinking the scalding hot liquid quickly he grabbed his wand, flattened his hair nervously and straightened his black robes before he turned on the spot and disapparated.

He arrived in The Leaky Cauldron and made his way to where two Auror's sat chatting in a nonchalant manner over an old copy of "_Transfiguration Today"_ "Sorry if I've kept you waiting" he said softly as he dropped into the last empty seat "Not at all Mr Potter, not at all. Come through, Tom's readied a parlour for us so we can talk without disturbance." The younger of the two said as he stood up. Harry studied his colleagues, the young wizard looked stern; his blonde hair swept back in a way that reminded Harry forcibly of Gilderoy Lockhart and his storm grey eyes seemed to swirl murkily. The older Auror –the woman- had steel grey hair and pink eyes; she winked conspiratorially before she screwed her face up, instantly her eyes changed to blue and her hair went white. "Your a metamorphmagus?" Harry asked, she placed a finger to her lips and nodded "This way Harry." She said.

He followed them into the parlour; Tom grinning toothily at him "Can I get you anything?" he asked "A pot of coffee wouldn't go amiss Tom." The woman replied. Tom bowed and shuffled from the room "Now Harry, how much did the boss tell you?"

"Not a lot really; only that we were going to see some guy who's been kept in Nurmengard since The battle between Dumbledore and Grindelwald." Harry replied

"Quite right; his name is Riley Wilson and he is dangerous." The wizard said tersely.

"Oh come now Allan, he isn't _that_ dangerous." The woman replied

"You've never been there Doris, you've never met the bloke. Harry Riley is a Seer; he was once a very well known man amongst the wizarding community. But he went a bit – _funny _ towards the end. Dumbledore shut him in Nurmengard to protect him from Voldemort, but when Dumbledore died Wilson started doing some very odd things."

"Odd how?" Harry asked

"Well if he looks at you he'll tell you the future." Allan replied

"That doesn't seem too dangerous" Harry said

"It's not as innocent as it sounds. The last three people to go and seek him out saw the _grim_ and died within days of their futures being told." Harry snorted "The _grim?_"

"Don't knock it Harry; the Ministry wants him brought in. We were volunteered but the boss decided we'd bring you along too. Good training for you." Doris interjected when Allan looked like he was about to let fly a cutting remark. Tom shuffled in with a pot of coffee and three mugs "Will that be all?"

"Thank you Tom; oh and we'll be requiring Floo access to Germany within the hour" Doris replied; Tom bowed and shuffled away "I'll make the preparations madam." He muttered as he closed the door

"Jeez he creeps me out." She said cheerily "but he makes a bloody good cup of coffee"

"Nurmengard is in Germany?" Harry asked

"Well not exactly no. To be honest I can't tell you precisely _where_ it is. I can only tell you that Germany is a cover. If the three of us just apparate to Nurmengard then it'll look suspicious. You're about to get your first dose in 'in the field' training." Doris replied causing Allan to sniff condescendingly. "You'll be with me Mr Potter, I'm to teach you the ropes and we'll meet up with Doris on the Austrian border."

"Don't think badly of him; he's actually a really nice guy. He's just intimidated by you" Doris whispered loudly "I heard that" Allan barked

"You were meant to, now are we going?" Doris said. "One last thing Harry; we're going to have to do something about your appearance. What would you prefer?"

"Erm, change my appearance?"

"You can't walk around looking like you; it'll blow our cover." Allan snorted; Doris waved her wand and a large mirror appeared in front of her and Harry. "Right Harry I'm going to change my appearance to look like you. Then at your urging we'll change various things until we get a nice disguise going."

"That sounds so strange" Allan laughed; Harry caught the humour in his voice and found himself warming to the guy. Doris stuck her tongue out but her appearance slowly changed until Harry was looking at a spitting image of himself. "that _is_ strange" Allan chuckled. Doris flicked her wand at him and his robes turned lurid pink and his hair a violent shade of purple. "Doris!" Allan yelled; waving his wand to return his appearance to normal. "Right Harry, hair colour?"

Forty five minutes later and Harry looked at himself in the mirror; he couldn't believe how well the transfigurations had gone. He now looked like a muscular guy (as opposed to being small and skinny) with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. His scar had been hidden and his green eyes were now sky blue. "I think I did well" Doris said with a smile as she returned to her usual look.

"Doris that is amazing" Harry breathed. "I can't believe it's me."

"Now you're done we need to go." Allan said, he'd also been modifying his appearance and now sported black hair with white highlights and his body was thinner; his eyes a coal black colour. Doris and Harry nodded and followed him into the bar; a hag watched them from it's corner and a few vampires scattered as they made their way to Tom. "You're all set to travel to 'Zum Uerige'" Tom muttered as the three of them took a pinch of green powder from a box on the bar "Cheers Tom" Allan said as he inclined his head "Are you ready for this?" he asked as he turned to Harry

"As I'll ever be." Harry replied

"Remember; you are someone else, whoever you decide you want to be is up to you. Just make the story convincing." Doris said with a clap on Harrys broad shoulder.

**Okay so another chapter down; please R&R :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Heading to Nurmengard

**New chapter just finished :D**

Percy woke up and wandered down the stairs "Kreacher!" he called when he was far enough away from the room to not wake Teddy up "Master Percy called?" Kreacher replied as he poked his head out of a room "Has Harry left already?"

"Master Harry is leaving a note for his babe in the kitchen Master Percy sir." Kreacher replied

"Thank you Kreacher, can you call me when Teddy is awake?"

"Kreacher will call" Kreacher replied again; disappearing up the stairs to the bedroom as Percy headed into the kitchen in search of the note.

_Dear Percy_

_I'm so sorry I didn't wake you up before I left. You looked so adorable asleep with Teddy in your arms. I wont be able to send owl mail because I don't know where I am going; I hope it wont take long. The guy I'm going to Nurmengard for is needed for questioning and I gotta do some training on the way to get him. I miss you already X_

_Harry_

Percy smiled at the note and folded it up before putting it in his pyjama top pocket. He had just boiled the kettle when Kreacher appeared in the kitchen with a screaming Teddy Lupin. "Master Percy sir, Teddy Lupin started crying; Kreacher has brought him to you. Master Teddy smells sir."

"Thank you Kreacher" Percy replied as he lay Teddy on the table "Can you grab me a nappy from the bag in the living room?"

"As Master wishes" Kreacher replied.

"Morning bubba, did you sleep well?" Percy cooed; Teddy gurgled happily and smiled at Percy. Kreacher ambled back in with the changing bag "Here is the bag Master Percy sir"

"Kreacher please don't call me 'Master Percy sir' just Percy will do" Kreacher looked confused "Kreacher does not understand sir"

"Ah forget it." Percy muttered as he took a nappy from the bag. He was busy cleaning when he heard a small tittering voice "dada"

"Huh?"

"dada" he looked at Teddy. "Did you just say-"

"Dada" Teddy repeated himself again

"Oh my god! Kreacher! Go find Harry! He'll want to know about this." Kreacher bowed and with a resounding _crack_ he disappeared.

Harry and Allan were just heading into a wood when a loud _crack_ broke the silence. Allan instantly had his wand trailed on the area of the noise when a house-elf tripped over a tree root. "Master Harry! Master Harry!"

"Crap! What's wrong Kreacher?" Harry asked "Sorry Allan; I ordered him to come in an emergency only"

"I hope it is; I would hate to have to report this." Allan replied

"Master Teddy is speaking words sir" Kreacher said

"Who is Teddy?" Allan asked

"My godson" Harry replied "What do you mean Kreacher? What words?"

"Master Teddy said 'dada' Master Percy – who asked Kreacher to call him just Percy – told Kreacher to come to you immediately."

"Jeez; Kreacher tell Percy I'll be home as soon as I can. And that this is great news." Harry replied; the house elf bowed low and disapparated "I am _so_ sorry" Harry murmured as Allan looked disapprovingly at him. "You have a child?"

"Not blood relation; god-child" Harry replied.

"Don't apologise at all Harry. Who is Percy?"

"Percy is my, ah, he's my-"he stammered awkwardly

"You mean Percy is your lover?" Allan filled the blank in

"Yes" Harry replied; to his surprise Allan's face burst into a grin "I knew it! I told Doris you were gay"

"You what? You two were taking bets?"

"Oh hell no! Doris and me know better. It's your business at the end of the day Harry. We keep this sort of thing to ourselves. Well; those of whom we like. The rest is office gossip"

"Please don't tell anyone" Harry pleaded

"Harry calm down; we need to get a move on, Doris should be a couple of miles in front of us. And as for this, I may seem hard on you but Harry it's only because I think you have potential. And don't worry; I think you'll be an asset to our team"

"So you're not going to report this?"

"Don't be stupid! I said that because the house-elf should take it to heart. If he appears again at all it will only be a life-or-death situation." Allan replied "Now lets go"

Andromeda apparated into the kitchen where Percy was still gabbling madly, Teddy repeating the word 'dada' over and over again. "Mr Weasley! Kindly calm yourself down!" she yelled; Percy stopped mid-stream and Teddy giggled happily "What is all the fuss about?"

"He's talking" Percy breathed

"Yes he is. I was beginning to worry that the death of his parents would have a psychological effect. He may still be very young but he's not stupid." Andromeda said

"How old is he?"

"Erm... Almost two, but it's about time for him to start talking" Andromeda replied

_Crack_ "Master Percy sir! Master Harry said he will be home as soon as he can." Kreacher wheezed as he appeared in the kitchen; Andromeda rolled her eyes as Percy thanked the house-elf "You sent Kreacher to tell Harry _that_ when he's on an assignment?"

"It's an important point in parenting" Percy retorted

"You have a point there m'boy. You certainly have a point." Andromeda conceded; she looked around the room "So you're not going to offer a tired old lady a tea?" Percy snorted "You? Old lady? Pfft."

"Alright fine! I'll make them" Andromeda said with a wicked twinkle in her eyes. Kreacher shuffled into the kitchen carrying a letter "Master Percy sir, Kreacher found an owl at the window. It has a message for you" Percy thanked the house-elf and took the letter

_Dear Percy;_

_That's fantastic news about Teddy! Obviously I wish I could be there to share the joy with you. I've completed my training now and I'm going to leave for Nurmengard shortly – but I wanted to send you a message first. Please don't send Kreacher to me now; my comrades know about us now, they'd actually been taking bets on my being gay – but it's too dangerous from here for the house-elf to bring me messages. No doubt Andromeda is there with you, tell her to stay with you a couple of days. This really shouldn't take much longer I don't think.._

_Love you_

_Harry_

"So what is the young Auror doing?" Andromeda asked as she tapped the kettle with her wand "He's on his way to Nurmengard now. He asked for you to stay with me until he returns" Percy replied

"That was thoughtful of him; I guess I could stay" she replied with a chuckle

Harry and Allan met Doris on a mountain top, she looked like a young woman with waist-length red hair "Real incognito Doris" Allan snorted

"Shut it you! It's not easy to come up with a disguise on a spur of the moment" she retorted making Harry laugh "And I see you two are getting on better"

"A lot better I think" Harry replied

"Good, good"

"By the way Doris. You owe me five Galleons" Allan said with a smirk

"You're joking? Damn it!"

"You honestly better not have been taking bets about my sexuality" Harry growled "huh?" he looked around for the voice "What's wrong Harry?" Doris asked

"There's a snake around" Harry replied as he sat on the ground, he figured it would come and find him.

"_You are the potter boy?"_

"_I am indeed, what do you need of me?" _Harry hissed back as the snake coiled itself around his right hand "_You are going to Nurmengard? Dont go there Potter. It is an evil place. _He _knows your heading that way" _

"_I have to go, the ministry needs him" _Harry replied

"He's talking to a snake" Doris whispered to Allan who nodded in reply "I'd heard he was a Parselmouth"

"_If you go there you will die" _Harry frowned "Guys what do you know of this?" he relayed what the snake had told him "Well Harry I've heard rumours – nothing more than rumours mind you – that the seer wasn't mentally stable; the dark lords death unhinged him." Doris said after Harry had stopped talking. "Unhinged?" Harry asked

"Yeah; he talks in his sleep, sometimes –so rumour has it- he mentions you" Allan said

"Well I guess I should be looking out for the grim then" Harry replied

"Don't be silly; we're going to stun him before he can see you" Doris interjected causing Harry and Allan to look at her "What you didn't think I had completely disregarded the rumours? Besides which; orders from the minister himself that Mr Potter is not to come in contact with the prisoner while there is a chance his life could end" she added

"Orders, from, the, minister?" Allan said with a whistle "Harry you have high up friends"

"I didn't ask for that treatment" Harry replied

"You're the chosen one Harry; even though the boss said your an auror for the ministry and wont get special treatment –and yes we _both_ know how that meeting went- doesn't mean the minister wont give you the treatment. The boss cant argue these orders" Doris said with a smile

"You two scare me. You know more than you look like you do" Harry replied with a saucy wink

"Is that a compliment?" Doris asked while Allan frowned

"Yeah it was" Harry replied, the two aurors breathed out sighs of relief

"Now lets get to this old bugger and take him home. My godson just started talking" Harry said with a smile.

**Ok so this chapter is a little bit short, and not really up to standards; but I've had a real block on this one. I hope you all like it regardless :D**


End file.
